


Hand in Hand

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, We're just going to ignore 3x17 for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Following the events of 3x15 and 3x16, Ava meets the Legends in the wild west for their big battle, and Ava and Sara have a long-overdue conversation (if you can even call it that...)





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't had much time to write anything lately, but I had a lot of fun with this fic! Also, we're just going to pretend that "I love you" scene didn't happen for now, because I am STILL processing that one.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics and follow me on twitter @EllaLancelot to watch me scream about writing.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You guys make me love what I do :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"The wild west?" 

Ava wasted no time as she stepped out of a portal and into a western-style saloon. She immediately started questioning the Legends.

"Nice to see you too Ava, and yes, we _are_  in the wild west." said Zari, starting the casual banter between the Legends and the Time Bureau Agents.

"We need somewhere to hide out from Mallus and then eventually fight him." explained Nate.

"But why the wild west?" asked Ava.

"Because the Wild West is the wild best." said Sara, walking up to the group, and Ava was taken aback once she saw what the Captain was wearing.

Sara was dressed in full cowboy attire. She was wearing boots, a vest, an overcoat, and of course, a cowboy hat.

Ava, on the other hand, was wearing a Time Bureau regulation coat and staring slack-jawed at the blonde standing before her.

Sara noticed this and smirked while cocking an eyebrow "You okay there, Director Sharpe?"

Ava snapped out of whatever daydream she was having "Yeah, I'm just really in love." she said, still not totally _there_.

The Legends all gave Ava an array of different looks (some confusion and some teasing) and the director quickly realized what words had just come out of her mouth.

"Shit! Sorry! I meant to say I'm so gay." Ava said, her face reddening. "Tired! I am so _t_ _ired_."

"You sure do sound like it." quipped Amaya.

"Want to take a walk?" suggested Sara.

"Good idea." replied Ava, following the Captain out the door of the saloon.

It was still unclear as to what Ava and Sara's relationship was. The two had gone through their fair share of twists and turns. First, they were rivals. The uptight Time Agent vs. the reckless captain. Then, after fighting off an army of vikings to capture a furby and save Christmas, they were _f_ _riends_. After that, they were practically two lovesick teenagers fawning over one another as they fumbled their words and snuck into vacant rooms just to talk. Soon enough, there was one fiasco after another, but in the midst of all the chaos, Ava and Sara found themselves drawn closer together and bam! They were a couple.

The story doesn't end there, however. A lot happened in the weeks following... all of that. Things got out of control and long story short, they broke up. But it doesn't end there because Ava is apparently a clone and now time was pretty much fucked and that was the complicated part.

Ava and Sara weren't back together, but they weren't entirely broken up either, and it seemed as if there was never going to be a "good time" for the two of them to have _that discussion_  so they were in a painful state of awkwardness.

It was like trying to navigate your way through a maze of lasers. No matter where you try and step, something gets set off, so you just end up standing where you know it's safe and waiting for something to happen and save your ass.

Sara led Ava to the back porch of the saloon and the two women stood across from each other, neither really knowing what to say.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Ava sighed "What are we doing?"

"You tell me."

"Okay, I guess the better question is what _should_  we do?" Ava rephrased.

"I don't know but this." Sara guested vaguely between the two women "Isn't working. At least not here and now."

Ava nodded and started pacing back and forth, like she did when she was trying to process something, or think of a plan.

"Well, we don't have time for a long conversation about... everything, so we're going to have to make whatever we're doing now _work_."

Sara nodded "I think we should just do what we did back in Vancouver and put everything on the back burner and just be _us_  until all of time and human life is no longer in danger."

"That sounds like our best option, but what exactly does 'being _us_ ' mean?"

Sara took a step closer to Ava "Well, we keep each other grounded."

Ava smiled and slowly nodded, knowing where the assassin was going with this "Yeah."

"And we make each other laugh, you know, keep us from getting too tense" said Sara, slowly moving closer.

"We do, don't we." 

Sara took one more step, leaving almost no space between her and the director "We also have some pretty great sex, but that won't really do much for us in terms of the whole 'world is ending' thing."

Ava smiled and shook her head "We're on the back porch of a dirty western bar." she said, her voice suddenly lowering to a whisper, as if she didn't want anyone to hear what was being said.

Sara just shrugged "I've done worse."

"Well we should at _least_  go back to the Waverider. And should we even be doing this anyway? It could mess things up, and do we even have _time?_  With Mallus and-"

Sara cut her off by reaching up and grabbing Ava's neck to pull her in for a kiss.

It was slow and deep, but passionate and it was a way to let out all of the pent up feelings that had piled up over the past week. Somehow, the kiss was everything they needed, but not nearly enough at the same time.

Ava was the first to pull back, catching her breath as she looked down at the woman in front of her.

"We should go back. You know our people, they can't go five minutes without us."

"But when you think about it, us having sex right now is actually good for the environment, and therefore the most ethical thing we could be doing."

"What?"

Sara smirked and tipped her hat at Ava "Save a horse, ride a cowgirl."

Ava furrowed her eyebrow "How would that save the environment? If anything, somebody would get hurt, and a horse is actually /much/ faster than a human female- oh! Oh."

Sara nodded "Take your time, babe."

The taller woman just scoffed playfully and went in for another kiss. This one was much more heated than the last one, not that anyone was opposed to the sudden change of pace.

Sara jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ava's waist as the director rested her on the railing of the porch.

The captain pulled away from the kiss and placed her hat on Ava's head. Before Ava could respond, Sara was back in the game, wrapping her arms around Ava's head while she kissed her as if it was the end of the world (and in this case, it kind of was).

Ava was about to use her time courier to move things to the Waverider, when she felt a familiar whooshing of wind followed by a high-pitched shriek.

Sara reluctantly pulled away and slid off the railing back onto the porch.

"What's up Wally?"

"Sorry!" he profusely apologized with his back turned away from the couple "I was going to get you so we could talk about the mission and Zari said that you two were having a 'long-overdue meeting' and I didn't know what she meant by that and now I do-"

"Slow down, it's okay." said Sara, slightly annoyed.

"I'll just..." Wally pointed to the building and just like that, he was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

(some may even say he was gone in a _f_ _lash_.)

Ava adjusted the hat that was now on her head and looked around her before focusing her gaze on Sara. "We should probably get back in there, shouldn't we?"

Sara sighed "Yeah, probably." The captain moved her hands from Ava's shoulders, down to her hands and laced her fingers between the taller woman's.

"We'll talk about this later." 

"Definitely. But for now?"

Ava smiled "For now, we can be us."

"I like the sound of that."

"Ready to go save the world?"

Sara nodded and she and Ava continued holding hands while they made their way back to the saloon to meet their time children. 

They would have to have a conversation when all of this was over, and that conversation would be a difficult one, but for now none of that mattered because they were together and the world was ending and they were about to go save the world, but they would do it together.

Hand in hand.

 

 

 


End file.
